Midnight Alliance
by Detective Essie
Summary: Plagued by a recurring nightmare, Hiyori almost makes one of the worst mistakes of her life. However, she is saved by the one person she didn't expect, who gives her more answers than she thought were possible. Rated T for thematic events. Notice: See profile page for an announcement regarding the status of Chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1: Lunar Dissonance

I finally caved from the angst I've experienced from the latest chapter, so I figured it was time to dust off the cobwebs of my writing days and write a short story to ease the frustration. This particular story is planned to be a three-shot or a four-shot depending on what happens, and it is based on both my predictions and interpretations on how a particular hypothetical event would pan out (if we ever even come back to Hiyori), and the theory that drew me in as one of the reasons to join the fandom: the famous Tsukuyomi theory, which you guys should definitely look up if you haven't had the chance. I'm not a serious writer by any means and I might rewrite this when I have time, but if you wish to leave constructive criticism, I'm pretty open to it.

**Disclaimers: **_Noragami _is not my creation, and it is a property of Adaichitoka, Kodansha, Kotaro Tamura, Studio Bones, and Funimation. Also, any similarities to future events are not intentional in any way, shape, or form.

Thoughts: _The god, who has blue eyes, slays Ayakashi with Sekki._

Emphasis: _**The god, who has blue eyes, slays Ayakashi with Sekki.**_

* * *

"No, NO, NOOO!"

The most silent point of the night was broken as Hiyori Iki woke up in a cold sweat, sliding on her sheets in the process. Her grandmother was sleeping more soundly these days due to her age, and it seemed her parents and brother were away on business that night with their attorneys. Otherwise, either one of them would have rushed to hear her screaming her head off like they have been these past few nights. It didn't matter either way because all she could say was that it was a nightmare, they would try to console her, and then say everything was fine before going off to bed. She was fine.

_**It wasn't fine**__._ She was so confused and terrified from this nightmare that she couldn't even explain to them, haunting her on an eternal loop. She could forget it, but she was hounded by one particular detail that was always on the back, back, back of her mind:

If she forgot, she would forget about Yato. She was certain of it.

Breathing heavily, she looked down at her hands. The journal she kept was gripped with an intensity that not even the great Tono could rip it away from her. Thank the gods her brother was kind and considerate to give it back to her. That day, she felt like she was going to die if she didn't have it in her possession for one second more. Despite the occasional sibling squabble in the past, he was attentive to her feelings in the highest respect. In the past nights, she just gazed at it until she fell back to sleep, making sure that it was still here, safe and sound.

However, tonight was different. Tonight, she was not going to allow her fears get the best of her. It was just a dream, and that was it.

Her entire body was shaking from fright as she began to turn the pages. Despite the evening clouds covering the moon, there were enough fragments of moonlight that reached her unobstructed window, allowing her to at least look at them.

_I won't forget... I won't forget... I won't forget... _she repeated in her head as she scoured the pages over and over, looking for something, anything that might make sense of her situation, that might help her allow her to forget those dreams and still remember him, only to figure out one thing in the end:

It wasn't enough.

She needed, no wanted, more than just the written memories on these pages. She needed his scent. The sweet, clean signature scent of his that had been implanted in her. The one that was driving her insane.

Why was she so foolish to attack his father? Come to think of it, why did she attack him at all? If she hadn't attacked him, she might have been able to find Yato at this very moment, rush into his arms and say that she loved him. She would even call him Yato-sama if she could just see him again, to protect him once more. She didn't care what anyone, god or human, would say or do to her. But she couldn't do that when she couldn't leave her body and when Kazuma cursed her with who knows what.

_Maybe her dream was trying to tell her something…_

No, she couldn't let herself think that. Yato had never hurt her in any form or shape. Not now. Not ever. In her heart, she knew he always wanted what was best for her. She knew that, right? Right?!

"Why does it hurt so badly then?" she whispered as she set the open journal down, voiceless tears slowly dripping onto the paper. "Maybe if I never met him, I wouldn't be in this state. I would be a normal girl with a normal life. If given the chance, I would have had a crush on a normal person, not some god that would never love me back in the end. And I can't even be a good follower to him if the shrine I gave him was broken once and I forgot about him before."

Suddenly, the dreary clouds outside faded to reveal the glory of the full moon outside, which filled the whole room with its pale glow. As she continued to cry, she looked at the room and saw the shrine sitting there in the corner where she kept it. She knew it wasn't the most beautiful shrine in the world, but with the power of the moon, it was ethereal and breathtaking. Before, she almost felt a sense of _deja vu_, but without knowing why, when she looked at it on nights like this. Right now, it brought a stabbing wound to her entire being.

As if attracted by the beauty of the moment, she suddenly gained the strength to get out of bed, holding the journal with her right hand, and walked towards it, hoping to see it closer.

_I didn't make it for him to die in the end. I did it so he could still live. Isn't that what he always preached?! _she thought as she bent down, picked up the shrine with her left hand, and hugged both objects close to her. _Maybe I should just…_

Pure, unadulterated fear made it harder for her to breathe before she could finish that thought. She couldn't see them in her mortal body, but she could still sense the presence of an Ayakashi or multiple feeding off her misery. At that instance, she couldn't move anything but her legs and feet that were moving little by little toward the window. It felt like she was held down by strings like a marionette that seemed to control her in any way they wanted to, and she herself could do nothing about it.

_No, I don't want this, please stop! I didn't mean what I was going to say! SOMEONE HELP PLEASE! _she internalized as she struggled to stop herself, but it was no use. And really, could she really say that she didn't deserve it? She had so many chances in the past to prove herself, and she didn't really appreciate them at the time. Maybe she should just let this happen… maybe this was her fate.

Once she got close enough to the window, her arms were yanked straight up above her head, and bent back to hurl the shrine and the journal in her hands. The shrine and journal themselves weren't even that heavy, but if the power of an Ayakashi could fling people to their deaths, then it was a small feat to break a window with anything with enough force, merciless if the one breaking the window would get hurt in the process. She hoped that if she gripped them as tightly as she could, they would never make their journey past the window, never minding what would happen to her hands in the end.

_I'm sorry, Yato. If only I…_

Yet, the objects never left her hands to pass through the window, breaking it in the process into millions of shards. Unknown to her in her point of view, a figure in white swiftly teleported onto the scene over with a sword-like weapon, crisscrossing the air to reveal threads of light that bound her. They fell all around her opening like a flower before disintegrating into scattered particles. She heard the figure hit the ground, panting from exhaustion of the task, the weapon lightly scratching the floor.

Hiyori was quivering tremendously from the whole turn of events, the shrine and journal hanging high above her in her hands, Eventually, her knees gave way and collapsed on the floor, so focused on her own thoughts that it seemed there was not anyone in the room at all. If there was any indication that this figure moved or spoke anymore, she didn't even pay attention. She was traumatized by the fact that if she turned or noticed her savior in any way that it would not end well to the point where she felt as if she couldn't get a breath. That her nightmare would become reality.

She was sure that she would stay there for as long as she could if a warm hand didn't suddenly touch her back, prompting her to bring the shrine and the journal back to her chest and bend down forward. It felt as if the room suddenly filled up with the illumination of the day, even though it was the darkest hour of the night. She finally breathed, but it came at a price. She wasn't expecting to release out of the pain she felt ever since Yato left right then and there, connecting on a level to how Bishamon felt about her shinki a year ago. The figure kept rubbing their hand back and forth between her shoulders, not seeming to be startled by Hiyori's wails. It was a peaceful moment that Hiyori did not want to end, and she was genuinely happy for the first time in days.

"You have not changed even to this day, Miyako."

Hiyori stopped crying and sharply turned to see who had softly said those words. She wasn't expecting to see the dulled, but heartbroken eyes of Amaterasu, the Ruler of the Heavens, staring back at her, and allow the memories of her nightmare to come back so soon.

**_She wasn't expecting someone else to know that name._**

* * *

**Author's Note**: The name Miyako means "beautiful night" according to my research, which I found was rather fitting for this story in particular. In addition, the next chapter would explain more about the dream and why Hiyori is acting the way she is.


	2. Chapter 2: A Point of Infinity (Pt 1)

**Disclaimers: **_Noragami _is still not my creation, and it is a property of Adaichitoka, Kodansha, Kotaro Tamura, Studio Bones, and Funimation. Also, any similarities to future events are still not intentional in any way, shape, or form. Trust me. I would love to be able to predict the future.

The voice: _"The god, who has blue eyes, slays Ayakashi with Sekki."_ (A strike-through alternative)

Other voices: **The god, who has blue eyes, slays Ayakashi with Sekki.**

Thoughts and emphasis are the same format as last time.

Buckle up.

* * *

*DREAM FLASHBLACK BEGINS*

It seemed that most surprises in Hiyori's life involved the acts of mischievous cats. Her dream was no exception in that regard.

She woke up on the ground, feeling the scratchiness of tree bark on her head, from the sensation of a piece of her clothing being tugged. Looking down to see who or what woke her up, a few things caught her attention. First, she was in her school uniform, her old, middle-school uniform, and what felt like her school bag pressed behind her back. Second, there was that familiar cat named Milord meowing and nipping at her lavender uniform skirt, pleading with her to play with him. Third, she was holding Yato's shrine in her hands, something she definitely wasn't holding at the time.

_Where am I? Am I dreaming?_

Smiling nervously at the kitten's carefree deposition, she began to look around to see where she was at, almost taken back from the familiarity and warmth of the location. The fresh green of the grass that extended to the up to the slant of the hill, and the pale pink of the cherry blossom petals were scattered in several places by a slight breeze. As far as she could tell, the cerulean sky above indicated it was a perfectly perfect spring day, which was drastically different from the bitter cold of yesterday. She remembered she organized a cherry blossom gathering with some people, special people that she regarded almost as a second family. She could recognize Yato, Yukine, and, to her surprise, Kazuma without any doubt. The other faces, however, were blurred as if a camera badly took a picture of them. Who were they? She wasn't necessarily sure.

_Honestly, who cares at this point?_ she concluded, letting her mind wander as she breathed in and allowed her common sense to be replaced with the serenity of the landscape. It was only after a few more nights of seeing this that she realized that was not the best decision on her part. Her first mistake.

During her brief moment of sight-seeing, the kitten moved from from tugging at her skirt to succeeding in snatching the shrine in her hands with its mouth and scurried away, scurrying determinedly up the steps as if it were on a mission of sorts.

As if a light switch was turned on, the perfect spring day of before began to don a much grayer color, and the petals blew way from their previous position as the breeze picked up its pace.

"Hey, give that back, Milord!" she laughed as she smoothed her uniform, grabbed her bag, and ran up to the much more accessible, stony steps despite the atmosphere becoming more foggier the more steps she took. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on kitty, I just need that back. That's all." If the cat heard her firm commands, he did not give any indication that he did, trying to distance himself as he approached closer and closer to the to the connecting bridge, causing her to sharply turn in that direction.

That was strange. She wasn't necessarily the fastest person if her average statistics in gym class gave any indication, but she was at least fast enough to catch up to a darn cat, especially one that wasn't even full-grown. In fact, she couldn't say that she was even average athletically anymore. There was a time where she could jump up and balance on the telephone poles near the school, where she could fight just as great as the professional wrestlers that she so often worshipped before, there was a time where she felt like she was free from all responsibility. But was that time her reality or was it just another fantasy? She couldn't really say for herself if she was honest. There were so many things in her mind to keep focusing on, and not enough time for them all. _I need to concentrate on what's on what's more important right now. If I don't I'll-_

_"WATCH OUT!"_

She stopped immediately in her tracks to turn to her side, searching for the one who was speaking to her. However, the only thing that she saw was the previously stolen shrine, the cat nowhere in sight. _That was definitely no cat of beckoning_ she thought as she bent down to pick up the shrine. _I'll keep you in here where you'll be a lot safer_ she decided as she secured the shrine in her school bag, which had nothing but a few pieces of trash. But when she turned her head to the front, she saw something completely unexpected. The city that was connected to the bridge was much further away than she thought was even possible by a wide gulf that caught her completely off guard. If she took a few more steps, she would have certainly fallen to her death.

**_A blind spot._**

"No matter, I'll just take the other side, even if it takes much longer to get back... Oh come on! Seriously?!" she exclaimed as she saw that the other side of the bridge was in the exact same state. "I know that I was just on the other side before! This isn't even possible! Now how am I supposed to get back?" she questioned as she placed her right hand in the pocket of her skirt, her fingernails clicking against metal instead of the much softer fabric. Out of curiosity, she began to uncover and stare at the object in her hand: a simple five-yen coin, the only gleam in the already heavy fog.

_"I'll give you any wish for any price you may choose."_

That unfamiliar voice again.

_A wish huh?_ she wondered as she referred back to the day where she made a wish herself to get rid of her tail, and she was now in a similar situation as before. But this wasn't real life, this was a dream, and in her dreams, she had a say in what happens, and not anyone else. That was a fact she was positively sure of, right? As the wind thrashed her hair at all sides, she shut her eyes, raised the coin up in the air, and flung it over the gate of the bridge.

"I'm so tired of being stuck in one place. Whoever you are, please grant this wish. Please get me out of this situation!"

As she opened her eyes, the middle of the dead-end bridge was no longer obstructed by the gate and was replaced by one made of crimson rope that was swaying hesitantly against the fierce winds. She was incredibly nervous to walk on this bridge, but as far as she could tell, she would rather face anything than stay here trapped on both sides, snapping out her fear and carefully holding on to the sides as she began her journey.

It seemed that the longer that she was on that bridge, the further it seemed to be stretched over. With each step she took, there was a constant ringing she couldn't tune out no matter how hard she tried; the resounding of many thoughts and voices, of her parents, of classmates, of teachers, of random people, began to press on her ears.

**"Come on! Let's go to Capypaland, Hiyori!"**

**"No, I still want to live!"**

**"It's the final match; it's one to blow your minds!"**

**"He's not getting any money from me as long as I live!"**

**"Hiyori, please pay more attention to the lecture next time."**

**"My child...let me see my child..."**

**"Hiyori, everything is going to be all right..."**

It was overwhelming how much they seemed to drag her down that she was almost tempted to head back. Although there was no way out, she was regretful to say that it was at least sturdy and silent. Clenching her teeth and grasping the rope even tighter, the bridge kept constantly moving back and forth, up and down, and side to side that it appeared that someone or something was trying to get her off as soon as possible. In addition, the smokiness of the fog was so heavy and thick that even the sharpest weapon in the world couldn't cut through it.

_How long will this take?_

She turned up towards the sky, pausing for a second, "Who are you, and what does this all mean? Can't you give me any answers at all?" There was no further reply except for the whistling of the winds. She turned her head forward and kept walking, hoping that an answer would be given in turn if she waited long enough. While time seemed to not even exist the longer she stayed on this bridge, the slight outline of a torii gate began to be seen several feet from where she was standing. Further away from the gate, a more fainter and larger image was also in her vision, which appeared to be some sort of building on a hill.

Perhaps she could find some answers there. Setting her sights on her destination, she let go of the sides of the bridge and began to quickly sprint to the other side, ecstatic that her journey was finally coming to an end. With both her feet pressing on the bridge one foot after the other, she figured that if she was close enough and fast enough, she would able to withstand the shaking of the bridge. That was her thought process for the first night and the next nights after that. She always made the same choice no matter how much she tried to do differently, as if she was directed to do so. Her second, incredibly foolish mistake.

As soon as she got closer to the end, she lost her footing from one particular strong gust, her weight being shifted to the right side of the bridge. In the process, she switched the bag to her left before it could be crushed. As she struggled to regain her footing, the bridge continued to shake more and more violently as if influenced by an earthquake. As she tried to inch towards the torii gate while holding on for dear life, the bridge continued to move back and forth, up and down, side to side, but never breaking despite it all.

_This will pass_..._this will pass_..._everything will be fine... _she contemplated, trusting that the strength of the bridge would be able to withstand this as she gripped the rope with her right hand. Unfortunately, that was jinxed by the next few seconds later, when the bridge swung from much contortion and twisting by one final burst of wind that it flipped upside down.

She, barely holding on to the rope with her right and the bag with her left, was at a standstill. She didn't dare look down for fear that she would see something much worse, and she was too tied down to pull herself up. If she could, she would have remained there for as long as she could. Yet, due to her limitations as a human, her fingers betrayed her as they slipped from the rope.

She.

Was.

Falling.

Plunging.

Into.

Darkness.

Screaming.

A school bag flipped to the front.

Gentle hands gripping firmly.

Eyes closed.

Breath held in.

The fluttering of her skirt.

Gravity increasing.

_This is the end._

Then, nothing.

**_Nothing._**

Then, there was sound.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: No cats were harmed in the beginning of what will be a dragged out, fever nightmare of a chapter.

A few clarifications:

1\. The chapter is named because it is a theoretical point where parallel lines intersect according to projective geometry. In one parallel line, the events that Hiyori faces are all symbolically calling back to events that have happened in the story. The second part of this dream is a little more exaggerated and interpreted, but it follows a similar format. The other parallel line refers to Tsukuyomi events that I have interpreted, which will be explained as this plot moves forward.

2\. Since I mentioned it, yes, the voice is exactly who you think it is. Since I'm new to writing on this site in general, I was surprised at the limited formatting options, so I had to find an alternative mean of format without strike-through text. I found out that one can use it on A03 recently. When I make an account on there, I would include that change.

Apologies for delaying so long. While I take pride in my education, the studying, midterms, future finals, and future projects are continuing to keep me very busy. The only break that I even have all semester is Thanksgiving break, which has started today. Unfortunately for me, the university grind never ends as I want to pursue forensic linguistics.

Another factor was this. Earlier this month, it was announced that two parts are being released in December. While I was really sad about it, it sent me into a flurry of inspiration, and I kept writing bit by bit each day, some days more than most. However, as I got closer to 3,000, I was starting to burn out from this being a more research heavy chapter. Because of this, I decided that the best decision for my personal health is to divide the chapter, and that's what I did.

I have part 2 mostly written and envisioned because it is a lot easier to write for me personally. However, I plan on releasing it on either this Saturday or Sunday, as not to stress myself too much and to manage my schoolwork I have to do this week, so look forward to that.

Many thanks to those who took the time to read the first chapter. I know my writing is very cringey and predictable, especially my transitions, but hey, Rome wasn't built in a day. I edited it a bunch today, but I know I'm going to forget something in the process with my luck. With everything being said, see you again in a few days hopefully!


	3. Chapter 3: A Point of Infinity (Pt 2)

Because I have an irrational fear of being sued at some point in my life,

Disclaimers: Noragami is a property of Adaichitoka, Kodansha, Kotaro Tamura, Studio Bones, and Funimation. Also, any similarities to future events are still not intentional in any way, shape, or form. I am just a broke college student that has an active imagination and is trying to return skills that were once lost seven years ago.

All formats apply.

Please don't kill me.

* * *

Distant, hushed voices were creeping in and out of the thinness of the air. They were turbulent, inhuman. Frantic, all-fearing. If one tried to pick out even one of them, they would not be able to distinguish one after the other, and some were even so quiet that they were absorbed into nothing before they could make their flight past the walls. However, a few words managed to make their appearance to normal hearing if one was completely still and silent, their color of their tones echoing back to the very beginnings of Japan, back when there was only the rule of divine beings and creatures.

**"**...**Wrong**...**Light**...**Moon**...**Accident"**

**"Framed**...**Need**...**Right**...**Justice**...**Curse"**

**"**...**Shinki**...**Wish**...**Calamity**...**Son"**

**"Tragedy** ...**Rebel**...**Love**...**Traitor**...**Locked"**

_"Please_..._let me protect you"_

Opening her eyes to a slit from the only comprehensive, **_familiar_** sentence, everything appeared to be dark and bleary from where Hiyori was at. She was lying down on her back, seeing dark outlines prodding out to indicate that she was staring at some type of ceiling. Drips of water descended down to the ground slowly and cautiously. Her heart beating rapidly against her chest, and the buzzing of her central nervous system added a harmonic element. She remembered one time in class when Ami had explained about a certain type of room where sounds were so easily absorbed that there was no echoes, only the sound of one's self. It sort of felt like that description now that she thought about it, but it also felt like a different experience at the same time.

_I wonder if this is what Yomi feels like_, she deliberated as she averted her eyes back down. A slight beam of light glinted from the school bag's metal buckle in front of her. Apparently, it was not as dark as she perceived if she could see that. Noticing the strap was slightly loose, she carefully opened the buckle, feeling for and checking the status of the shrine. Letting out a long-deserved sigh with satisfaction that it was not broken, she closed it back up and placed it to her side. As she sat up to avoid the feeling of the cold, damp, gravelly terrain on her back, she rubbed her eyes to adjust to the darkness surrounding her.

_I'm_..._I'm not dead?_

Once she finished, she picked up the bag and got up on her two feet to get a better look where she was at now. The cause of the glint from before was illustrated in a single, old-fashioned lantern that emitted just enough to reveal the rough, rocky texture of the wall, but not enough to cover a greater surface area. Anywhere else was a chaotic mixture of pitch black to the point where anyone could easily hide without being seen. Some light was better than no light at all, so she made a move to grab the lantern, the only way she would be able to see anything at all. She paid no attention to the fact that the closer her hand got, the more the exothermic reaction seemed to sear and burn as if she just touched it directly herself.

Yet, before she could grab a hold of it, a metallic resonance increasing in frequency and amplitude drowned out any other sound from reappearing. She tried to maintain her footing, but the pulsing, strong vibrations carried her feet over to the other wall, where she adjusted the bag to her other hand. She didn't want to take any chances to fall over and crush her bag as a result. Just as quickly as it appeared, the sound then abruptly vanished all of a sudden. The voices returned back more emotional and panicked, but still not discernible enough.

As soon as the pounding headache that she received from the wall subsided, the redness of her face reached a vermillion that was almost as red as the bridge of crimson, and her eyes were on the verge of tears. This was the last straw. She was so exhausted by this dream that she couldn't catch more than one breath. It was unfathomable and unimaginable that she literally couldn't understand a single thing that was going on.

She could handle being literally forced to see her family's hospital be in ruin. She could handle seeing things that she didn't want to see in the first place. She could handle probably never being able to see herself ever leaving her body like before. Heck, she could handle the borderline creepiness of her friend's Yama's favorite band.

**_What was wrong with her right now?_** Was she really as much of a passive player in this game that was her life than she thought? Did she really endure those things or did she just ignore them in hopes that they would pass? Who or what was even talking to her? Were they trying to help her or not? It was obvious that any help to her at this time was going to be a detriment in the end. Why would they even bother in the slightest?

_If this is how it's going to be, I'll just help myself out_, she asserted as she discounted the use of the lantern and turned away to prevent hearing anything else that was disturbing, letting the wall support her. This side was more slicker than she anticipated. It felt like a stringy, unkempt web with the consistency of either thread or human hair. While she was tempted to recoil back in disgust and dry-heave from the repugnance that it gave off, she was determined not to let this mishap get her down, trudging along to discover some means, any means, of escape.

For a while, even though she had no hint, no clue, and no way that could assist her, she continued to make her way around this desolate, cave-like scene, turning around various corners and sometimes ending up traveling in circles. After all, she would rather do this than approach whatever trial faced her there. She had seen enough horror movies for that fact to be true. The continuous dissonance and the sporadic atonality of the noise was echoing more faintly, and the vibrations ceased to a bare minimum. However, the farther distance that she traveled, the louder the former whisperings and utterances became, which quickened her extreme need to get out of here as soon as possible.

After turning one more time so that she could rest from all the walking that made her utterly breathless, she noticed a faint glimmer in the distance, the smell of salt lingering in the air. Hoping it was an entrance, she went forward, only to find out she was not alone at all.

Instead of feeling the wind and the sun on her shoulders, darkened silhouettes with bright, golden binds marked with ancient characters blocked her path. At a deafening and dreary volume that was incomparable to nothing she heard before, they spoke one after the other. This time, however, they weren't just targeting her.

This time, they involved someone else.

**"Gods and mortals are unable to love each other…"**

**"...You should just ask him to cut your ties. He won't care, and you don't belong on the far shore…"**

**"Yato's a god of calamity. You'll never have a future with that nuisance…"**

**"...You think that you'll remember a good-for-nothing like him, Hiyori?"**

She tried to cover her ears to block out all the hatred that poured out from the shrouded mouths, and it managed to muffle them from splitting and hammering her eardrums. As if they recognized her strategy, they all joined in unison and moved towards her with outstretched hands. She, realizing that this brilliant plan of hers was going all to dust, was petrified.

**_"GIVE US THE SHRINE!"_**

She snapped. "I won't ever give you this shrine! I refuse to cut the bond I cherish!" she cried out backing away and bolting the other direction, hoping that they would not ever catch up to her.

As the voices continued to call and berate after her, she retreated her steps back, turning corner after corner, curving circle after circle, not realizing that there really were no footsteps that were chasing after her at all. Even if she did, she didn't ever want to find out. If they caught up to her, who knows what they would do to her? She can find another way out of this place. Maybe there was more than one coin in her pocket, even though she already checked so many times at this moment that she wished that this dream, no this nightmare, would be more fulfilling. As she ran and ran without any sign of stopping, she was so dead centered on getting away from the lurking images of before that her sense of hearing was replaced by her sense of dread.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Her sense of smell, however, was much stronger as she turned one more final corner, where a transformative, nostalgic scent with amber undertones filled her nose. The sight she saw caused her to tuck away behind, allowing a net of safety that gave her just enough space to see without being noticed by anyone or anything.

A wide, circular mirror of a beautiful, luminescent material and a delicate, silvery design etched into the border filled what seemed to be a concave dead-end with its soft glow. All sorts of weapons, ranging from bows to swords and scattered all over the ground in piles, appeared battered on every side as if they were put through strenuous labor. Pained, quiet moans and groans sounded out once in a while, but there was no else she could make out. They all surrounded a hooded figure in a midnight-blue kimono with dirty, questionable stains, using a katana with a wooden hilt. Relentlessly hitting the mirror time and time again, it continued to have not a single scratch upon its surface no matter how hard they were hitting it. She heard the figure deeply muttering curses as he threw the sword in the ground out of desperation, walking away with their frustrated hands placed on their head somewhere where she would have to crane her neck if she wasn't so terrified of being caught.

When the figure came back, her blood ran cold when she saw a pair of bandaged hilts in their hands. They were glistening with rivers of water, and the figure whipped the katana and wakizashi set through the air with the clear expertise of a swordsman, flicking all the water to the ground so fast that it turned into steam the second it hit the floor. As they finished, they turned back to the mirror, and began to bang and slash with great intensity over and over and over again. It seemed to be the same as the previous attempt, as if the blades themselves were fighting against it. More than a little uncertain of what she was supposed to do, her breath hitched when she heard the first screech against the glass, a scream of pain howling in agony louder and louder from repeated strikes.

Maybe, some people would have expected her to call this part of the dream her last and final mistake. Maybe, others would have considered her to think ahead of herself. Maybe, she could have just ran away like before or even watched from the sidelines out of shock. Yet, with her limited control and her sense of humanity, she didn't hesitate. If she were honest, she would do the same no matter how many more nights she would have to face. She couldn't save herself, but she might as well save the life of another when she had the chance.

When she charged towards this monstrous image raising the wielded blades once more in the air, she pulled the weight of their waist away from creating even more of a haphazard mess of the mirror, assessing the fact that they were much taller than she realized. With their grip of the swords starting to slip away, their head jerked back, and the loose cloth that provided them protection began to cascade between their bodies, partly blocking her face, but allowing just enough sight to see dark, messy purple hair tied high up in a ponytail.

Her nails dug into their sides after hearing the clatter of the swords beneath, and the back of the figure slightly bent forward, looking as if as if they were almost impressed. It was much too soon when they advantageously twisted their weight against her vulnerable state with enough force to send her flying back to the wall, her bag descending to the ground below. Before she could join it, the glowing, blue eyes she saw threw the fallen swords to pin her to the surface, forming an "x" that clipped only the long sleeves of her outfit, her eyes forced shut.

"I thought, I told you, to **_LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE_**! I will not go back outside! Do you people think being brave enough to come inside is going to make me more willing than luring me away like you did before?! I warned you that if you tried one more time I'll...Hi-Hiyori?" the person stuttered astonishingly after clamoring in rage.

She opened her eyes instantaneously, a magenta rose meeting a dreary sky, from hearing the recognizable, undeniable cracks in their tone. If she had any suspicions before, they were long gone as the person that she longed to see ever since the very night he left was staring right back at her. That wintery, bittersweet night showed more warmth and softness in Yato than she ever saw, an event that was on par when he first got his very first shrine from her. It was unbelievable how she told her friends a year ago that she had no interest in anyone but the great Tono, but the only person that she longed to be in their comforting arms was him and him alone. He put so much effort into wanting to be a better person than he was before that she was swept off her feet before she realized it herself.

This person...this person was not the same person that she saw that night, that she had memories with this past year. This person was tense all over and was glowering at her like she was the reason for every single one of his problems and then some, their mouth strained into a stern, straight line. Their hands were clenched into aggressive fists, and they were breathing so heavily and frequently that she thought time had stood still.

Breaking a silence that she never wanted, she attempted to patiently speak the first thing that popped into her mind, "Who are you?"

The god's former expressionless look was replaced with a cat-like sneer on his face that seemed mischievous, but looked as if he cruelly chuckled at her remark. He walked over to where she was pinned, reaching over and cupping her chin with his hand, the sweat sliding down her skin. Tilting it upward and stroking down to her collarbone, he made a harsh, bitter reply unexpected from him as he moved closer to her face, tapping two of his fingers for each enunciation of her name, "Really? You don't know who I am at all, huh? Well now, I guess that's what I can expect from you in the first place, **_Hi-yo-ri_**."

His smell was so much more unbearable at this distance that she couldn't help the flush that was appearing on her cheeks. She was practically shuddering from the blaze of his touch, not being able to tell if it was from fear or if it was from her own hormones as a 16-year-old girl.

"Who am I kidding? My father was right. You are just like every single person that I grant a wish for, they just take advantage of me. You are no different."

She broke out of his hypnotic trance with steam coming out of her ears, trying to jerk his hand away from her neck as carefully as possible, "F-funny you say that when you're the one who's not acting like himself."

"How can you say that when you don't even know who I really am?"

"The one I know wouldn't do what he's doing now. He's a better person than that, he's-"

"Someone you could trust? I thought I did too, but look where that has got me with you," he declared as he applied the pressure of the swords further into the wall and then letting go to keep her more steady against the wall. " I got to admit, they are getting smarter. They tried everything to get me out of here, this stupid mirror, prayers, spells, a wild party even.

He cackled maliciously, "Eventually, they tried to come inside, but as soon as I was close to defeating them, they teleported like the cowards they are, being dumb enough to leave their shinki behind. It was a good thing that Sekki here was taught how to cast a spell that remained them as eternal weapons. Otherwise, their borderlines would have been a pain. You can see the piles right? For every step they think they crossed, I'm ahead of them by seven. It's the perks of being a god of calamity: you never can die as long as there is chaos. I just thought it was about time that the head honchos came in or they would all just go away. I didn't think they would resort to sending you, the very reason why I'm in this hell in the first place. I-"

Wincing from the earlier movement, she interpreted with another reasonable inquiry, "What are you talking about? I was not sent by-"

"Be quiet. I'm the one talking here, so you might as well let me finish. Anyway, like I was saying, I thought they were cowards, but now I realize that they are the biggest fools of all the Heavens when they sent the one who let me go when she had the chance to stop me."

"I," she choked on her words. "I didn't want to at all! I just wanted for you to stay by my side. I didn't care what anyone said to deter me away as long as you were there. When you left, I thought my heart was going to break, but you looked so peaceful about going that I didn't want to be the reason why you didn't take the chance to solve your problems."

"Well, you had that choice and you absolutely blew it. Congratulations! What do you do for an encore? Are you going to hurt me even more? Because you can't. You let me leave, and the aftermath is that you don't turn away from the consequences from how that affected me. You wanted me to die, so how could you say that you ever truly cared about me?"

With more bravery in her voice, she spat back, "That's not what I meant to do! Whatever happened to never deserving love if you're just going to go off and die when you were risking it yourself?! You say I don't care, but you're the one that's being hypocritical of what you say!"

"I might be, but I'm not the only one who has faults. You have lived a life of sheltered wealth and naivety. I have lived a life of pain, suffering, and abuse. You tell me who has it easier and who has it harder, so don't you dare point the blame at me when it was your fault to begin with!"

He uncrossed the swords as he pulled the sword-set from the wall, unpinning her and causing her to make the journey to the ground, landing on her butt. Her sleeves were now ripped from the rough action. "Now you just ruined Sekki from when I defended myself from you. He was my one chance of succeeding. He volunteered to risk it, and you ruined it! Are you happy now? **_Has your wish been heard loud and clear? _**Or are you still unsatisfied? I should have just answered your wish before at the hospital if you're going to just barge in here like this and talk back to me, you little-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she was so traumatized by the vile filth that poured out of his mouth, and her skin was so deathly pale that she didn't notice herself uncontrollably leaning to the left, making her bag make a low skid across the rough terrain. Unfortunately for her, it was the loudest sound to him, and he smiled with the whiteness in his teeth shining as if he had already won the war.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Coming close enough with the swords, he laughed mockingly as he tried to lift the bag by its handle, "Oh, what's this we have here? Did you seriously bring what I think you brought? **_How adorable._** They really wanted you to go for a certain image now, did they?!"

Hiyori instantly yanked the bag by its sides as soon as she realized what he was doing in the first place, observing the movement of the sword-set as she tried to dodge and maneuver her way when they got too close. Yet, because her back was scooting closer to the wall, she was risking her chance of being in a more manageable, stable position herself. "NO! You can't have it! It was created for a god of fortune named Yato, don't you remember that? You are acting nothing like-"

"Back at it-Ahgh!-again with the judgement!-Gah! Do you-Ugh!-think I care-Urgh!-what kind of god I am? It is so annoying-Mmgh!-how you act-Let go already!-like you can-Hah!-do anything-HIYORI!-or solve-Aha! Yes!" he rejoiced as he finally pinched the handle from her grasp, sliding it over the right-hand blade and adjusting it so he could grab the handle with his left hand. "Sekki, go back to your room!" he boomed to the shaking blades that he moved together with his right hand, "**_NOW I SAY, STOP HESITATING! Listen to your master_**!" The blades froze for a moment before wrenching away from Yato's hand and turning behind him and to the right to some unknown void that was not seen from her distance. She herself was staring at him like he was a lunatic.

"I have it! I have it! And you don't have it!" he teased and bounced up and down in a way that reminded her like a little kid if it weren't for the fact that he was being absolutely terrifying. As he opened the metal buckle of protection, he rummaged for a while and pulled out the shrine and tossed the bag over to his left. It was slightly dented in the roof and the string across the top was hanging to the right, something that was only caused when she dropped it earlier.

"Well now, it is all busted up like you are now! This is too funny! What was I thinking when my first follower made a dingy, sad, little shrine that it would be taken care of properly? You must have not wanted to have a real connection with me at all, right?! They made the mistake of overestimating your loyalty to me."

"You-"

"Oh well," he smoothly spoke over her as he placed the object in the sash of his kimono. "I would **_love_** to stay and chat some more, but unlike you, I have a more important ambition to attend. If I don't break this mirror back there, they'll keep irritating me. It's a shame that you are more of a bother than they have been this entire time. Now, let's see," he turned his back away from her to make his way to a mountainous pile of weapons that was taller than him slightly northeast from her perspective, grabbing a couple so swiftly like it was a successful swipe of a tablecloth with glasses underneath, "I can't use him anymore for a while now. This katana and this bow aren't as roughed up as I expected. Maybe this would be-"

No, she didn't regret when she saved Yukine from more pain. Her last and final mistake would have to be when she used her strength to try to prevent him from hurting anyone else, praying to the great Tono for guidance and hoping that this would be all over when she was finished. As she stormed over with adrenaline pumping her veins to kick him with her famous Jungle Savate, she was hoping to use the element of surprise while she could.

As he dropped the weapons when he saw her in her climatic fighting stance, it really wasn't in her favor when she was facing the lightning reflexes of a much stronger being than herself. As he caught her foot up in the air, he forced her to the ground, causing them to both fall from the force, the shrine in his sash being a block between them. This time, she was constrained by his much heavier weight, much stronger than when she was pinned to the wall.

"You. Are. Ridiculous!" he roared as he pulled himself up. Before she knew it, he gripped her wrists above her head with his left, released the shrine from its cloth prison to up in the air with his right, and secured her legs with both his knees. "You don't even have your tail with you to perform those kind of techniques! I'll admit it though, it's kind of satisfying that this is the first time I've beaten you. But in all seriousness, are you so stupid that you didn't think that you could do any harm to me without that?!"

"I-" she managed to pant out, her face reddening from how they were positioned and with him exerting her closer to his face once more with a strong hold.

"Or do you not even-," he stopped as he caught the dazed micro-expression from her face, "Oh, you have to be joking! This is my lucky day! Not only are you disloyal, but you are completely useless! It figures that you would be such a disappointment! You must have been impulsive as always. Ironic how you can't control yourself from the littlest thing, but you expected to lay a hair on me! You would have to be a real idiot to do something like that!" he sadistically chuckled.

"No-" she tried again as streams of water mixed with salt started to trickle down.

"I'm sorry, what was that?! I couldn't hear you over the sounds of my melodious voice and your betrayal! You have always been so pathetic the day I met you, pleading with me for that wish with all your heart! I bet that now you are wishing to-"

**_"GIVE ME THE SHRINE NOW YATO! I don't need your monologues!"_** she sobbed hysterically, struggling and screaming at a volume that would have caused her to almost lose her voice. He was just as nagging here as he was in real life, and she wanted it to end.

"This shrine?" he questioned with another spiteful grin as he tensed his hand to shake it violently. "I won't make the same mistake trusting you ever again. You have been entwined with the wrong god. I can make things right if I eliminate the bonds that were started, starting with this shrine."

As he let go of her wrists and used the force of his hands, arms, and legs to push her backwards enough to skid a short distance, he tossed the shrine straight up in the air, after grabbing it with both hands, to a very high ceiling that seemed impossible by any natural means.

**_"Come Sekki!"_**

Just as Hiyori was starting to bend her elbows to lift herself up, she happened to catch a glimpse on her left to see that he wasn't lying when he told Yukine to go back to his room. It wasn't anything extraordinary, to say the least, as the inside wasn't as bright as the light that the mirror was giving off. The sharp outlines indicated that it was some sort of sleeping quarters with an office that didn't look disheveled. Organization was definitely not a skill that he possessed in real life. To the far right of the opening, she could see the beginnings of the shifting colors of glowing water, which explained why Yukine was drenched when she saw him first. The two weapons that he transformed into were just as drenched as they emerged out of the shadows back to Yato's right hand like a boomerang.

Time seemed to pass too soon as he adjusted to a stance where his feet were flat on the floor and his knees were bent. He sprang straight up before the shrine could make a much further journey down, a sword in each hand crossed and turning at approximately 180 degrees. Looking up in trembling terror, she saw the weapons he wielded make contact with the object he was seeking, a force sending him in a more dominant position above it, and then gravity pulling him down. Similar to a comet that was burning down to Earth, the shrine made its way straight to the middle of the impenetrable mirror, breaking into several pieces from the impact. More unexpectedly, new cracks formed and broke out like veins from just that one hit, more powerful than the weapons that were used before.

Somewhat unbalanced, he made his way back to the floor not too far where she was, panting like a dog and shockingly staring at the mirror, "**_Return _****_Sekki!_** Man, who knew that doing that would actually help me?! I guess wishes do come true for gods!"

"**_No_**...How dare you do this! Do you have no heart at all!" she cried as he turned around from the sound of her voice.

Immediately making his way and sitting down at eye-level, he responded, "That bridge has already been crossed once. Now, it's all walled up forever. I have a heart, but it's nothing too significant. That must be why a worthless mortal like yourself is attracted to it though, haha!"

As he stood up and went over to her, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes without any effort, the warmth reminded her when he attempted to carry her back home after defeating the frog Ayakashi. She didn't make any more moves, physically and mentally drained, but she still smiled weakly despite it all. Before, she knew it, he removed her from himself, surprised that he was being more gentle as he manipulated her into a standing position.

Holding her shoulders firmly, she thought she saw a more serene gleam in his eyes for a second before they returned to Earth and seared into her once more, harshly deepening and vibrating his tone,

"You win. You have irritated me so much that I can't deny it any longer. If you wish for me to go back outside to embrace the light, I will. The only condition is that you remain. You'll just forget about me again. No matter. It's not like you want to remember this ever again, am I right?"

"Yato, I-"

**_"I can promise you that."_**

_"I can promise you that."_

As he made one last push, she braced herself to touch the ground that she had already been accustomed to several times. Yet, an entirely new sensation cushioned her back in the fall, recognizing that it was that dreaded mirror that he was so insistent on. If she wasn't so put off guard by how similar the voices sounded side by side, she would have got back up immediately to see him dashing away, shouting for his blessed vessel, and hitting the wall with a thud to knock off the stalactites high above, preventing her an only means of escape. She didn't though. It was pointless to hope for anything else when she couldn't do that in her sleep. A point of infinity that she would never reach.

No matter what she tried differently in the next few nights, she would always end in the same place, the same position, the same exact destiny. To be subjected to this ever since the first night, she didn't want to remember it at all. But she refused to let his words get to the thick skull she already had. She would remember this no matter what got in her way.

As the slashes of the fallen mirror pressed against her clothes enough to leave marks, as the some of the broken pieces of the shrine lay scattered on her left side, as the footsteps became fainter, she heard the same murmuring of her dream that seemed to stop the nightmare before it could truly begin, the last word ringing out as clearly as the toll of a bell, the one thing that seemed to make any sense of this feverish nightmare and what she always heard before she woke up.

_"No matter how many years separate us, our fates are always intertwined, **Miyako**."_

*END DREAM FLASHBACK*

* * *

A/N: No shinki were harmed in this production. They were all paid actors. On a similar note, happy belated birthday to our favorite puffball shinki, Yukine! Even though you are giving me gray hairs at a young age, I still love you.

One thing I always appreciated about Noragami is that it subverts what you expect from Japanese mythology, such as Bishamon being female, Take being banned to use lightning, etc,... In this part, I tried doing that with a famous Japanese legend. After all, the sun and the moon are two sides of the same coin.

Also, I found out that one spelling of Tsukuyomi's name has the kanji for bow in my research, which is very suspicious considering certain events.

I'm currently tired out from the unexpected length, something that was longer than I have I ever written in my year and a half of uni, and that was 10-14 pages. I will probably make some minor edits over the month to the chapters before I transfer them to A03 as I did get an account recently. There's always some that I spot even after I post a chapter, and it drives me insane. In addition, I'll try to get another chapter by the end of the month, which would have little to moderate angst. Nothing before my finals though.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll try to answer without revealing too much.

Let us all survive the next chapter this month and may we be unbreakable!


	4. Chapter 4: Tempest In A Teapot

Disclaimers: Noragami is a property of Adaichitoka, Kodansha, Kotaro Tamura, Studio Bones, and Funimation. If I did own it, I would know the weapon names of Amaterasu's shinki, and the blueprints of Hiyori's grandmother's house. Also, any similarities to future events are still not intentional in any way, shape, or form. I'm not that creative in that aspect at the moment.

I never thought Adaichitoka would do that to Hiyori's grandmother last chapter, but I'm interested to see how Hiyori's character would grow from that, and how she would deal with Nora in future events.

To up the creep factor, I have added Zalgo font for the other voices chanting in the story.

Also, one new font:

A voice from the past that was always inside: "The god, who has blue eyes, slays Ayakashi with Sekki." (This one is actually meant to be underlined.)

All other formats are the same.

Happy reading!

* * *

*Meanwhile, in the present dead of night*

The groaning of the hastily closed door behind her was not the sound that Hiyori expected to hear after the night wove her an irremediable cacophony of calamity. Usually, the source came from her trying to rearrange and readjust the furniture in her bedroom with extra, tender care, familiar clunks and thumps that marginally calmed her down from the storm in her mind when her own family wasn't able to.

Earlier that morning, she had asked her parents two favors. The first favor she asked of her father to help move her stuff upstairs, so she could help keep a better eye on her ailing grandmother. Her brother refused to take the spare room as he took the responsibility of being Grandmother's personal nurse very seriously, leaving a convenient occupancy. She never expected her father to say yes with all the constant phone calls and running around he was doing lately, but he never hesitated in the slightest, his relieved eyebrows contrasting with her uneasy guilt.

The second favor required patience. It required her mother's instructions on how she could make her room look more presentable and less cluttered. If there was something she was doing wrong before, she wanted a second opinion. She could still picture the surprised, then ecstatic, grin that contained a hint of pity that mothers often have when their distressed daughters come to them for advice. Even despite all the melodramatic worrying and the overbearing expectations that her mother possessed, Hiyori couldn't deny that she had a certain knack and class for those traditional duties in the household that she constantly harped to her about since she was a baby. If it meant that she wouldn't have to face her terrors ever again, then she was willing to do anything that would prevent it, including an hour-long tutorial that involved her mother being so proud of her daughter for learning about duties that would help her in the future to land a suitable husband. She was lucky that her mother didn't find the magazines of her wrestling addiction in their new, secret spot; otherwise, she would have an awkward time explaining why, and she wasn't ready to face the real thing, despite the spot-on impressions Ami and Yama gave every time she did something that was considered "unladylike."

She felt as trapped as the hands that were wrapped around her neck, rasping out the apparent, dehydrated breaths ever so timidly; her next breath might be the last for all she knew. After letting them delicately fall back to her side, she pushed away from the door that distance she should have done on that very first night. As muted as she tried to make her slow descent down the wooden stairs from screeching to the world, she could not stop the deepening volume of her own flurry of thoughts. Why did she think that any normal solution would help out something that was so unnaturally explained? These psychedelic visions shouldn't be something that she should be worried about since she lost the ability to jump out of her body. If she really wanted to solve these problems, then shouldn't she fight that fire with something just as powerful?

Then again, those forces weren't much help either. In one more curve, she would face the entrance of the house, her escape. In her next move, the shadows of a hung, well-worn, dark-gray coat with a damp, red scarf entwined around, and dirt-encrusted boots would remind her of her own fruitless efforts. While the light was still there, she often went out to various shrines, dozens of them. All that money that she had been saving to pay off the debt of the goddess of poverty was almost gone from the offerings she gave to each shrine. Every effort that she put forth to every shrine she visited increased expectations more and more. More pleading, more coins, more travel, more questions, more **_ANYTHING_** that could help her decipher these dreams and how to prevent them. However, unlike the constant chatter that radiated from her mother, all that was swarmed around her was silence like those gods and heavenly beings were nothing but myths and legends. If she even wanted to look for them, all she could find of them was in the pages of dusty textbooks in the obscure section of the school library.

Even if they answered, what more could they say to her? All they ever told her was to not get involved, or even when she had set her mind upon getting involved, there was always a catch. Her money, her time, her energy, her sanity, her hope, and even risking her own life contributed to a never-ending cycle where she was the host that provided them with nourishment, and they were the parasites that were taking more and more for each step she crossed over to their world. It was all a game of giving and taking, and whoever ended up with the most was the winner, and whoever was left worst was the loser. After all, why on earth would one of them be here now if it wasn't for those exact purposes?

Well, whether their plan was to get rid of her or to use her, she was not going to let them have the chance. As soon as she closed that distance between her and the coat rack, she was just going to get away from it all. Where was she going? Anywhere but here. The nearest neighbor's home, a shrine, a spot of empty ground, any other place would be better for her rest at than here. Any other place could provide her with the help and comfort that she couldn't receive beforehand, who would listen to her screams. Hastening to drip her winter ensemble over her pajamas, she kept a cautious eye out in case someone decided to prevent her escape.

**Give... T_ake_... More... M_ore_... Take... G_ive_... Take... T_ake_... More... M_ore_... More… More**

That's right, she had it with these shenanigans that took advantage of her. If anyone was going to take anything, it would be on her own free will, and it would all start with her opening this door, and running off with only the stars to guide her. There was nothing left to lose, and there was nothing to hold her back. Just one turn, and it would be all over.

**Take… Take… _Take more..._**

**More. ****_Take More. _****More!**

**T̸̨̞̪̺̋̋ͅả̸̦͈̳̹̗̼͊k̵̘̗̬̰̗̺̼̼̈́͒ę̶͍̲̬̩̬͑̏̍͂͌́̒̌͒̃ ̸̥̙̼̻̦̪̤͇͇̦̳̤̆́͆̒̎̈́̒͗̄̀̅̋̓̕͜M̸̧̪̭͈͙̹̮͖̥͚͓̈́̽ǒ̶̧̢̫̠̹̦̠̞̯̑ŗ̴̨̰̖̯̰̠͔̗͎̖͛͝ͅé̸͎̹̲̗͓̟̭̹̠̭̬̅̄͛̾́̾̈͗͆̒!̶̢̛̦̥̫̙̣̭̣̮̱̪̜̫̥̾̑͗̌͑̀̌̈́̅̀͆̏͠ͅ**

**_TAKE! _****_MORE!_**

**_M̸̞̼̬̂͋̂̀̀͌̉̀̄̎́͠͝ọ̴̱̬̻͒̾̓̅̄̉̚r̸͓͖̠̦͕͆͊́̂͂̃͗̌̈́̔͊̕e̸͉͚̿̐̏̎͝!̶̙̈́_**

**_T̵̨͓̫̥͔̖̰̭͊͆̎̓̈͆̇́̕ͅĂ̴̧͔̠͔̙̼̘̟̪̟̫̈͑͜͠K̵̨͈̜͇̮̰̻͎̘̗̈̒̓̀̅̋͗̋́̍̃̕̚͜͝͝Ë̶͍̗͚͇̭̳̣̪͎̫͙̱͈́͛̏̽̏̏̐̄̓͑̎͊́͐̅͜ ̴̛̳̫̙͉̅̀͊M̷̡͙̣͈̰̟͍͈̱̩̿́̕ͅͅO̶̡̤͖͚̗̫͓̖͈͚̯͌̾̈̓̀͛͆̓̑̌̊́R̴̢̧̡̗̹͈͔̼͈̘̳̬͋̈́̓̏̇̾̀̈́̅̂̓̿̄́̐E̷̢̯͓̿̿͌̏͘!̴̧̜͖͍̻̬̑̀͛̐̒̚ͅ_**

**_M̵̡̡̤̲̗̙̦̞̼̟̐́̂͂̊̉̈͘͠Ỏ̸͔̣̫̯̣̙̎̌R̴̫̹̬̠͇̅͋̆͊̓̓̅͌͌̚͝͝É̷̡̻͕̅̽̒͘͝!̷̡̺̦̭̝̲̼̉̄_**

"What sort of taking is running away from your problems? "

The mixture of the chilled door handle, and the lilt of an ancient saying lurking in the dark recovered a piece of her sanity, mesmerizing her long enough for her fingers to slip away from their previous action. But when she turned around, there was nothing behind her other than the creaking of the floor from her previous steps and the buzzing of a blustery wind.

_Freaky_..._one second I was leaving, and now I don't wish to do that_, she contemplated while shimining out of her coat and kicking off her shoes to be placed back in their proper positions. As she uncoiled the messily arranged scarf high on her neck, a bit of fringe brushed past her eyes, stinging reminders on the swollen redness of a few days of forgotten rest and bitter tears. Gone were the nights where she could just wake up from a nightmare and slip back into sleep to enjoy the experience where all her desires and hopes come true. On the few times that she managed to slap herself awake, her nightmare would just continue on or simply restart once again as if it never left her subconscious.

Don't even get her started on how many times she attempted to change her choices in that nightmare. Caught Milord? He bit her before running to the bridge. Decided to keep the coin? Yeah, tell that to the wind that wrenched it out of her hands. Made it barely to end of the crimson bridge? The ground literally crumbled beneath her feet before she could take another step. Grabbed the lantern? Some help that was if it burned her enough to drop it to the floor. Tried to make it past those silhouettes? Yeah right, she was not even going to try to do that; she wasn't insane. Gave whoever was that blank facade of Yato more of a fight? Really, did she have to explain that? The point was that it was useless to even escape when the nightmare was clearly against her from succeeding in the first place.

One final tug loosened the scarf away from her neck to drape around the collar of the already hung coat. Sighing dispiritedly, she wondered what she did in a past life to deserve this karmic retribution. All things come at a price, however, as a dash of invisible stray dust happened to swerve right into her open mouth, sending her into an explosive coughing fit that scratched against her throat repeatedly. When she was finally able to settle back into her normal breathing pace, all that was left was the dryness of an inflamed larynx and the pieces of a shattered soul. A sore throat was the least of her worries, but it was an immediate fix that only required a trip to the kitchen. At least, it would give her time, however small, to forget her troubles.

A quick skip to a different threshold and the flick of a switch revealed her point of her destination: the kitchen of her maternal grandmother. It seemed like a much more spacious room when she was a child, filled with the old-fashioned basics of a Japanese kitchen and the few memories of holiday visits where her family would sit around the kotatsu table and chat about all that has happened in the year, a tradition they haven't done for several years. Her father would eat as much as he could, her brother would remark about the interesting facts he learned in school, and her mother would give a concerned eye on her younger self that was greedily feasting on the warm, home-cooked meal and talking with her mouth full. Most of all, her grandmother was the epitome of calmness, telling her daughter that she only gets to spoil her grandchildren a few times a year and to not worry so much. Since they moved in, it was slightly renovated to include the few, modern essentials that they choose to bring in from the old home, making it a bit more cramped and constrained than she remembered. It was a temptation to see all those parts of the places she loved, and not to sink down out of comfort from a much happier time. Yet, if she was going to fully relish them, then she had to unwind herself, starting with rooting through the pantry cabinet.

After gingerly sifting through bags of rice, dried soba, and a variety of spices, she came across a box of packaged hot chocolate that a friend of her mother's sent as a gift for the holidays. It wasn't necessarily the healthiest option, but the extra pump of caffeinated sugar was something that she always enjoyed at this time of year. She especially enjoyed the delectable beverage with a small hill of whipped cream... And marshmallows... And the warmth of a house... And cookies... And someone to share it with... Like friends... Like family... Like Yukine… Like Yato... And now there were spills all over the floor... Shattered porcelain... And she couldn't mop it quickly enough... Like she couldn't tell Yato to stay behind... And she...

_Tone back the angst, Hiyori. It's just hot chocolate._ Yet, it was enough stress to drop the pouch back into the box with its identical brothers and sisters. No, she didn't deserve this simple solace that was the heated, creamy luxury of hot chocolate, or any drink for that matter. But she just couldn't. She already wasted her last lifeline when she decided not to leave; to turn back now would be dishonorable if she were not to follow through on her choices or just stay in her place. There were people living on the streets who made choices without even reading the fine print, and she envied them for their own impulsive attitude that she just lost tonight.

She needed something else that she wasn't used to drinking, something that wouldn't deal as much damage. After a few more rummages, she came the right solution in the form of a crinkly, brown, medium package, the characters fading off the label to give enough information that it was some type of tea. She can admit that she wasn't much of an expert on tea other than the usual green tea that was shared among her immediate family, which this tea did not give off that scent. However, if there was one trait that her mother definitely didn't inherit from her grandmother, it was that her grandmother happened to be a bona-fide tea connoisseur, always having a new tea daily on hand. Some of the teas that she drunk sounded foreign to her, but she knew that she could trust her grandmother's opinion on what made a good tea. It was a miracle that the package she found happened to be only half-empty, a rare occurrence in the household of the eldest matriarch of the Iki family. A small fortune indeed that was such a departure from her luck in previous nights.

Even though she wasn't necessarily happy that her family were so rushed and busy these days, she couldn't help but feel a sliver of thankfulness that they left the hot-water kettle boiling 24/7. These days, they would not come until about the early hours of the next day. On those breaks that they could afford only at night, they would drink some tea before they went to sleep. That way, the only thing that she was required to do was to get out the family's trusty teapot with infuser, a spoon, a mug, and a coaster to prevent rings on the table.

Soothed by the simple preparation of making the tea on the counter, she was beginning to understand why they enjoyed those very breaks. The scooping of the pepper-like, tawny herbs into the infuser, and the steam materializing from the pour of the simmering kettle to the open teapot top. As she replaced the hole with the top to allow the tea to steep, all time blinked from existence for the span of four minutes. Four quiet, simple minutes. Everything pointed out the right direction for her own contentment: the circulating warmth around her legs when she will put them under the table, the cup and coaster set-up that will be filled with tea, and the candle in the middle that diffused a strong scent without any assistance from heat. Yes, everything was going to plan to completely relax, but four minutes pass by much too fast, and she woke back up when she finished pouring out the comforting beverage.

At that moment, a contained pool of honey-colored liquid gold was facing her, finally invoking the repressed reminders of why she was even downstairs at all. Oh right, an armed goddess that commanded all that was under the sun was currently upstairs in a room doing who knows what! A youthful goddess that was as fair weathered as the day sky with flaxen hair and ice-capped eyes. A goddess that could help one person one day and not hesitate to kill the same person the next. The most famed goddess since the creation of Japan, and the most heavily revered in all sorts of offerings, shrines, and marketable fashions. The one, the only, Amaterasu-omikami, the goddess of the sun.

Her exhausted mind had to be playing tricks on her; there was no way that she was able to see her. It was probably just another dream or something, which would be a change of pace she never thought she would welcome. At least, it was a different person this time around. It also didn't make sense that she saved her at a time that she needed someone to, which raised her suspicions even more. Why did she save her? Did she want something like all the rest? Did she come to give her news about something? What was going on? And what was the deal with her saying that name? Perhaps she misheard her?

She took a sip from her cup, swishing around for some sort of taste, but finding nothing distinct that she could detect. There was definitely something that wasn't quite right about her, something that she couldn't exactly explain, a sort of melancholic look in her eyes that didn't quite match up with her words. But what was it? Honestly, she had no idea, but it was there the moment she met her, and she couldn't shake it out of her system no matter how much she tried to. Yet, she couldn't let something she had no knowledge of become her weakness. Maybe the goddess saved her this time, but who's to say that her own life may be in danger when she went up? She might go away soon if she stayed down here a little bit longer. There was no way that she was moving from this spot, and that was-

A crash from above that could have woken up the whole neighborhood suddenly delayed her train of thought, and confirming her worst fears enough to spritz the atmosphere with droplets of tea that were wasted on the table. Heaven forbid that her trusting family left her alone, and she couldn't protect her own grandmother! She had enough. She could always reheat the tea, but the safety of her grandmother was more important to attend to. In the blink of an eye, she was sprinting all the way upstairs, hoping that her determination was enough to last and that some snag or crevice wouldn't trip her on her way.

**_If she knew about the suffering that lay ahead of her, she would have handled things more delicately. _**

* * *

A/N: I need to not jinx myself when I say that the next chapter would have less angst because it ends up like this. I would love to say that it's perfect, but I know better than that because I always make some kind of mistake.

This chapter is based on an idiom that means when a small event has been blown out of proportion. If you guys are wondering who stopped Hiyori from leaving, one can say that they're similar people.

I would like to say that I'm sorry that I couldn't post sooner. It's been a busy holiday season, and other personal events have been eating up my time.

I've decided to extend to six chapters. I never expected it to be that long, but it would be a crime not to in order to tell the story I've envisioned.

Even though I hope to finish the fifth chapter before I start winter semester (Currently writing it right now!), I can't say it would happen for sure. One thing that I can tell you is that I am finishing this story no matter what happens or how long it takes, and no one can take that drive away from me.

Thanks for the views, favorites, follows, and reviews! I really appreciate that so much that I honestly can't not write the right words to say other than thank you.

May you all have a great time this holiday season and many the New Year bring another chapter of _Noragami! _And tune in next time for Chapter 5: Fractured Masquerade!


	5. Chapter 5: Fractured Masquerade (Part 1)

Disclaimers: Noragami is a property of Adaichitoka, Kodansha, Kotaro Tamura, Studio Bones, and Funimation. Please support the official release because I'm not getting paid for doing this. Also, any similarities to future events are still not intentional in any way, shape, or form. I can't gaze into the future like Raven from _That's So Raven_.

We get to find out next chapter of what Ebisu and Company have discovered. Believe me, I am so pumped for that! But for now, let us see what Hiyori has found out in this chapter of _Midnight Alliance_.

I know you all hate my fonts, but I needed this one for this specific purpose:

Letter: **The god, who has blue eyes, slays Ayakashi with Sekki. **

You know the drill with the other fonts.

This chapter is a bit softer than last time, and the next one is similar, but that is not the case with the other chapters, I'm afraid. The full chapter title is supposed to be Chapter 5: Fractured Masquerade-Fairy Godmother, but I couldn't fit it in here. It could fit on AO3 however.

Happy reading regardless!

* * *

If there was one thing that Hiyori certainly knew that she must do, it was that her grandmother would be under nothing but her watchful eye. As her parents and brother scoured through their address books and contact information to find an equally-caring substitute before they left, it was her who suggested she would stay behind tonight rather than go off to karaoke with Ami and Yama. She felt incredibly awful that she hadn't hung out with her friends for a long time, wondering how could they be so patient with her when she wasn't even there for them. Yet, she had to admit that this was the best decision; if she were to go out with her friends, any number of situations could have arisen, and she probably wouldn't jump to the occasion as fast as she was hurrying now.

_Please let her be safe_, she pleaded as she threw open the room to her grandmother's sleeping quarters, carefully wedging her way inside and crouching next to the futon where she saw her last. However, instead of a figure flinching in pain or struggling to catch a breath, there were the gentle snores and huffs of a person full of serenity and living slumber. No sound or movement could have broken this picturesque scene or awakened an angel from their field of dreams. All she could see in this room was that her grandmother was safe and sound, letting out the first breath of relief she swore she hadn't felt in days. Two smiles emerged and came together from one rested and tranquil and one stirred and perturbed, even when they were distant.

She rejoiced triumphantly as she quietly petted the snowy clouds that her grandmother had in place of hair. _All right! She's all right! There was nothing wrong after all!_ It was the one thing that managed to not go wrong tonight, and she was forever grateful that her anxious fears were more of her expectations than they were realities. She was completely terrified to go back to sleep if she had to be honest with herself. But, perhaps, she should attempt to sleep here tonight with someone she trusted rather than in that lonely room. Since there was no more noise and the god must be long gone by now, if she went over and gathered some blankets and her pillow, it might not be the most comfortable, but it would probably be the most decent night's sleep that she had in a while. After all, she couldn't imagine that she would ever face any kind of harm or malice when her grandmother was by her side. As a bonus, she would be able to watch her more closely.

A brief survey around the room indicated otherwise that she would have to put in some effort to make that plan come to pass. Unlike the image that was right next to her, there was so much clutter scattered around that it would literally take her until the dawn of morning to put everything properly away, and she knew that the rest of her family would not appreciate that.

A few days before, her grandmother had a plan in mind when she demanded of her parents a rather peculiar request. While there were certain things that she had specifically stated in her will that were not to be touched by anyone other than the owner, it was time to separate those with everything else. As long as they could find anything in the house that could manage to fit in her room, they could start claiming what they wanted when she passed on, and she would bound it to their name. Even when her mortified parents were astounded that she would make such a senile command and tried to change her mind, there was better reckoning with an ox than the presence of her maternal grandmother, and since she was someone that one did not meddle with, she promptly shut out their concerns. However, her parents set a rule for both Hiyori and her brother that they were not allowed to mess up the system that they managed to get her grandmother to agree upon as her idea. They didn't want it to make more of a mess than it already was or clean it when they were already extremely tied down with other tasks. If they didn't have enough on their plate with the hospital, they were also legally tied to make sure that her grandmother, a woman who definitely knew what she wanted in her whole life, had every comfort and wish settled before her time came.

Of course, since she had been visiting the shrines every day to make her dreams disappear, she wasn't really involved with this because she was much too busy focusing on how much her efforts were in vain. And even when she was home, she didn't really have a reason to go upstairs in the first place until this morning, so who knew if she honestly had anything when she didn't even pick them out or if her grandmother would even bother to mention her in the will. It was the first time that she had a good look at how her parents' organization system all functioned, even with only the light of the moon reflecting off as she walked over to the miniature mountains of orderly disorder. On every single one of them, there were signs over the spots they occupied that said if they were to be donated, sent to the trash, recycled, sent to different relatives, or even sold. On a further note, it still looked like they hadn't accomplished much given their circumstances because there were all sorts of containers, boxes, and trinkets that weren't in any particular section, barely clearing enough of a path so no one could step on anything. Therefore, she had to be on her own alert feet when she was tiptoeing through the room. Some of the stuff was not only ancient, but it was expensive, and she was simply stunned that her grandmother managed to keep all this stuff in her home under their very noses.

Eventually, she made her way into an area where she didn't have to be as careful to walk in where four large cardboard boxes were pressed against the wall, and the names of her parents, brother, and herself were scribbled out in black Sharpie. A tall mirror was backed up into the right corner. Unlike the other three that were shoved as close as they could in the left corner, however, there was something much different about the top of her box in the mid-right side of the wall. One somewhat short and centered object balanced like a scale, so that both sides extended across with a tower-shaped outline trapping itself inside their empty space. But they weren't alone. In between those items and the chocolate-colored bin her immediate family each possessed, there rested a rectangular milky-colored box that was much smaller than the cardboard box below it.

When she was able to get a closer look and grasp the items in her hands, she could have sworn that she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing. Clasped firmly in her hands were the centuries-old bow and the stand of bows Grandmother used the day she met Yato and Yukine, an envelope attached that was addressed to Hiyori herself. But there was something that didn't feel right. Her grandmother's bow stood as tall as a giant with the arrows in the stand complementing it perfectly. This was only about a third of their great size. While her Grandmother didn't dare complain about how much her back hurt from carrying it, Hiyori was certain that it shouldn't have been as easy for herself to pick them up due to the weight they carried, which was much lighter in her own hands. Something was off about the objects that she perceived it was a trick of the night.

_Okay, weird. Yet, I don't have time to focus on that! Grandmother most likely gave what was most precious to her to my name, something I didn't even earn!_ This should have gone to her parents or her brother, not her. And how did her grandmother persuade her mother to let her have them at all? She didn't even think it was possible. _Even though this may be wrong to touch them at all, I have nothing to lose if they didn't deserve to be mine in the first place. I'll make it seem like I never even looked through them. And surely, my parents wouldn't mind if I look through my stuff that is supposedly mine._ She, before allowing her mind to process any more information, came to a conclusion that was solved by placing the stand to the left side below the cardboard box. Expertly opening the envelope with her right, she read the neat and prim handwriting of her grandmother while the bow was on her left.

**To my granddaughter Hiyori,**

**My time is coming soon, and though there are moments that I am frightened of what will happen next, this is something that I know for certain would be the best decision I have ever made on my will. As the pride and joy of being the only granddaughter that I will ever have, I give you my most sacred treasures: my bow and arrows and the contents inside the box of ivory. These date back to the Heian period and have been passed down to every female since then. However, since your mother is much too practical to truly enjoy these things, I was at a loss on who their next owner would be. Your mother struggled with you getting these items, but she, as your official guardian, can't touch something that has been decided by myself and your parents long before you were born. Nevertheless, you have demonstrated the true worth of your sensitivity and more that very day you interacted with those fine young men. Guard these and protect those you love with your life for they are said to be useful when you need them most.**

**With love,**

**Your grandmother**

Words could have not described how much longing the young girl felt for any sense of worth than in the inked penmanship written across the sheet. For once in her life, she felt that she was trusted to do the right thing. For once, she was appreciated by someone she deeply cared about. Even when she was increasingly stripped of her choices since that night, she felt eternally grateful that someone felt that she wasn't entirely helpless, that she knew what she was doing. How could her grandmother have this much faith in her? Did she even deserve it after all she's done? What if-

_No, I can't keep doing this to myself_, she jerked away from the negativity that resulted in the intense clenching of part of her inheritance in her hands. _Take some deep breaths and small steps. Focus on something else, anything else._ Her wavering gaze turned her attention to the box that was referred to in that endearing letter, reuniting the bow with the stand to lean at the side of the brown crate as softly as she could. While she was very familiar with the defenses that her grandmother used, she wasn't entirely sure of the contents that were inside of this particular box. Surely, it couldn't be something as equally precious, could it?

Removing the lid on top revealed that the box was much more in height and depth than in width or length. The trinket that caught her eye immediately was a small, vertically-rounded, comb of boxwood with the contours of Gekkabijin flowers carved expertly into the border-edge. There, it rested on top of red silk with the crossed, smooth, string belt ends that were folded so precisely and neatly that one could barely tell if there were any frays or tears resulting from poor condition. This covered most of the box outline with some white fabric of the same material peeking through. With much caution on her part, she lifted each of the objects out of their box and onto the floor, placing them side by side where there was better light. As she sat down on her knees when she was finished, doing so led to her realization that these weren't any ordinary garments. Other than the comb, these were...they looked like...

_The type of clothing that the Miko wear..._ She judged as she compared the three folded piles. Ever since that day she read about the different names of gods in her school library, it made her obsessed to search for more information that surrounded the things the gods do, and how humans like herself interpreted them. If there was a brief mention of Shinto when her history teacher taught about basic facts about different religions, she paid extreme attention. Whenever she came across any sort of media that listed anything ranging from mythology to traditional customs, she was there only to understand more of their world, to try not to forget their world. From what she gathered, there was a website that explained that the Miko wore three particular pieces that contributed to their outfits: the white kosode, the red hakama, and the patterned chihaya used for Kagura dances. The only reason that it took her a while to connect the dots was that these pieces looked a little different than their modern counterparts. But what would make her grandmother want her to have this particular outfit?

_Never mind. It's the thought that counts._ She betrayed her will to stay awake by yawning as she stroked the satiny feel of the bundles. _Crud, I'm starting to get exhausted, and that's no good at all. Hurry, think of something else to do to keep awake. But what should I-_

As she stopped for a minute to pick up the folded kosode with both hands, she had this sudden urge to do something that was brought upon only in the late hours. Of course, these might not even fit her at all, so was it completely insane that she wanted to make sure that these clothes were adjusted properly? After all, these were claimed to be over a thousand years old at most, and they might be either too tight or too loose. Also, they might look well folded like this, but who's to say if there were any holes or yellowing that prevented them from being wearable? Furthermore, she wasn't even a Miko, so how could she-

_Stop it, Grandmother wanted you to have these, so you should at least trust her opinion_, she shook her head to clear her doubt. _Still, it might be safer to have a reason why I don't earn them that's logical._

What was it that the article she read said? The hakama first and then the kosode? No, that wasn't it. It was the snowy kosode that one should unfold and wear first, the scarlet hakama second. Thank goodness, her pajamas were of a similar shade to the kosode. She may have had to wear socks because the pajamas themselves were so thin that she felt cold without covers, but at least they were thin enough that she could afford to put layers over them. Now, where was she? It said to tie the belt around like this... And to make sure that the collar faced this way... And then afterward, once she was done with that, she should be ready to put on the pleated hakama, which would pass through her legs as if she was putting on pants...Which she would then cross the belt of that in front and then behind her once again...

_Strange, I had to have my mother's help with a yukata last year, but when I'm wearing something that I'm putting on for the first time, it feels like I've done it many times..._ The girl mused as she gathered up the partially unfurled chihaya with pine branch embroidery arched into crescents. _It might be best if I drape this over my shoulder since it's not normally worn and I have already unfolded it._

When she was done, she was unexpectedly refreshed like she had a cleansing splash of a mountain waterfall even though she had to be dripping with her own exhausted sweat at this time of night. But she didn't let herself dwell on that thought when the scene of a certain someone started to play. Despite that, the fact that she managed to accomplish dressing so quickly made it more difficult to keep her heavy eyes from dozing off. If it was going to come to this point, then she had to do the only thing that was certain to keep her awake: comb out all the bed knots that were currently in her already tangled tresses. Yes, she would do that, for she had the most convenient tool to give her that ability! Who cares as long as it-

She squinched when she picked at a particular knot. _Ouch!_ Perhaps that was a little more ambitious than she planned on. Never mind now, if she wanted something done right, then she must part her hair to make it easier, and use her concentrating fingers to loosen the knots before she could think of applying the comb. It might take her a little longer because she didn't have her usual hair products to help, especially considering that she didn't want to break what she planned on returning. But ten long minutes went by, and any twist that was there was replaced by the sleek lines of her espresso hair, diffusing the atmosphere with the slight scent of camellias. As she stood back up, she tucked the comb on her left side, creating a barrier between the belted waists of the hakama and kosode. As she started to pivot around to where the mirror lay, she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she supposed that she wasn't even different afterward. Now was the time to see if she could excuse herself from her grandmother's gifts. No matter how frightened or befuddled she made herself tonight, she had to stand firm through it all.

**_How long does a bit of peace last before one faces a raging storm approaching?_**

* * *

A/N: Hello fellow viewers, both new and old.

Write a fanfiction, they said. It would be fun, they said. It wouldn't take a part of your soul away, they said.

Nah, I'm just kidding. It has been a little more stressful though because of the combination of university, and the fact that I'm getting a bit pickier the longer I write this. Lots of searching up of different things in this chapter like "Hair and beauty in the Heian period," "Miko outfit parts and what they look like," "How certain parts of the Miko outfit are folded," "Japanese wills and inheritance laws," "Japanese bow and arrows compared to modern bows and arrows," "Shinto rituals," "How religion is taught in public schools in Japan," "Gekkabijin flowers," stuff like that made my search history very interesting. I probably have made some mistakes in research and other stuff regardless of how much I tried and with the limited number of resources in my language, but I did try my best.

Unfortunately, since my computer stopped working earlier this month, and I had to buy a new one with my own money, I have lost all the references I saved. Once I find them all, I will post more about what I found in my research on Tumblr (Yes, I have a Tumblr now and the username is yatoholmes) when I have enough time on my hands. I haven't posted much on there, but you can ask me questions about the chapter if you wish.

All right, here are some yes or no answers to stuff you might wonder about.

Yes, there are going to be more than 6 chapters despite what I claimed last time because I wrote more than I thought I would. I'm trying to break everything down so it's not over 5,000 words like Chapter 3. Also, since not the next chapter, but the other chapters to come, will be dealing with more fragile subjects, it would be good to have a little more time on them, so I don't make some big mistakes on that end. Also, Hiyori and Amaterasu's conversation has reached about 3,000 words, and that's dialogue alone, so that's another reason why "Fractured Masquerade" is more in parts rather than one chapter like I planned. I don't how many chapters there will be, but the story will end when the chapter title has "Midnight Alliance" in it, and I do know how it would end.

Yes, the bow and arrows and why they are the size that they are in this chapter are important. I know they are 6-8 feet tall; I researched it. The reason they have shrunk in this chapter does make sense. Trust me.

No, you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. I'm mostly done with it. I just have a midterm I have to study for, so it probably won't come until next week.

Sorry, I sound really stretched out. I wasn't kidding in my profile when I said I was exhausted, hahaha. Apparently, I didn't expect much when I decided to write this, but I'm going to finish it anyway because I missed writing, and I have fun doing this. Maybe I'm returning to a time where I was more serious about writing? Possibly.

See you next week hopefully dear readers and let us survive the next chapter of _Noragami_!


	6. Chapter 6: Fractured Masquerade (Part 2)

Disclaimers: Noragami is still a property of Adaichitoka, Kodansha, Kotaro Tamura, Studio Bones, and Funimation. I can't even afford the rights on my salary alone. Also, any similarities to future events are still not intentional in any way, shape, or form because as a human, I am unable to predict the future.

In all honesty, I have purposely not read the latest chapter so it would not throw off my groove writing this chapter. After publishing this, I will have read it. If you listen carefully, you can hear me sobbing because a little bird told me that it was a tear-jerker.

No new fonts this time, and they are just the same as they have always been.

The full chapter title is Chapter 6: Fractured Masquerade-Standing At The Palace Entrance

Have fun because the next chapter is going to hurt!

* * *

Mirrors never used to faze Hiyori. Her earliest memory of them was as a wide-eyed toddler, so astonished to see another person mimicking her every move. Whenever one of her parents held her up in proximity to one or her waddling legs happened to walk past, she would scream her lungs out, hoping that this strange person that looked like her would just go away. Once she grew to understand that was not the case, she became more enthralled, imagining a parallel world beyond the glass where she didn't have to worry about reality. The years passed, and she threw aside that childhood dream for more practical usages, whether it was to fix her hair or brush her teeth. Now, at the age of sixteen, she had a new perspective on mirrors. It wasn't just the fact that her nightmare was the direct cause, although she could say that it amplified it, but that a mirror revealed and expected too much. She didn't want to see how swollen her eyes actually were, or what sadness lurked into the corners of her mouth from those futile days and restless nights. For the sake of guarding herself, she turned away from her symmetric portrait when she could, or kept a distance when it was required to see. In her opinion, it was a test to see how weak she was, how far she could break, and she didn't want to take it.

Tonight proved a lot, about mirrors, about having the strength to face her fears when she didn't want to, and about so much more. But it was that one moment when she dared to stare back at her reflection that changed it all. With the enhancement of lunar light, the image cast back someone she would not have recognized if she didn't already have an inkling that it was her. There might have been a few places where the fabric could have been adjusted better. Despite that, the snowy kosode wasn't loose on her shoulders, the scarlet band of the hakama tightened around her waist firmly, and the embroidered chihaya draped over her left shoulder as if it was always meant to go there, always meant to be worn at all times.

In other words, it was her exact measurements, which made it so much harder for her to accept that she deserved them from her beloved grandmother. Not only that, there was no wear, tear, or any deformity that could date any single thread woven carefully into the fabric as if they were just made the very same day. They were neither too layered to be stuffy or too thin to be shivering. If they were, there was no need. The cooling moisturization that invigorated her the moment she put them on balanced perfectly with the fire in her heart. Twirling whimsically with her other self, the looseness of the pant legs and sleeves molded and swished around her body's outline. When she paused from getting too dizzy, they briefly billowed up before settling back down in place. With her added knowledge, she should know better than not to say they were made by a divine hand. She just couldn't bring herself to admit it in order to silence the memory of the day where similar robes were made by the one she truly cared about.

And her hair! Oh, where to even start with that! Her hair never appeared glossier or longer in her entire life, which, after further examination, was similar to the pictures of the women in her history textbook. They had the most lustrous, ebony locks that reached down to their backs to signify their wealth, prosperity, and beauty. Right now, she was entranced that such a silkiness that was unlike anything she ever felt before even existed.

Of course, physical attributes weren't the only thing that was observed by her, no matter how mesmerizing. On that part of the night, her confidence could soar up to that stormy sky where she could boast with the splendor of the full moon. Pressing the glass with the pads of her right-hand fingertips and then back to the center point of a forming dimple, she wondered why it hurt to view and touch a smile that could have encircled the Earth twice. It almost seemed like she forgot all the misery she went through tonight. Almost. For that one bit of bliss, she was eternally glowing both inside and out that the line between a human and a god crossed boundaries, that she herself could rival and transcend them in all their glory.

In the present, she didn't blame herself for being so intrigued by the sight. It attempted to fill a void that was packed with exponential sorrow. Remembering back on how everything that night built up, however, was a different story. For the reward of healing herself, that slight boost to her spirits cost a swifter solution and almost formulated a demise. Had things gone through their course, she would have never forgiven herself for as long as she lived. She didn't want to be vulnerable because of her nightmares, but that level of thinking opened up a whole new set of weaknesses that she did not identify until they jumped back in her face. Why did she have to be so unsatisfied? If her future self could scream at her, they would tell her to turn away and walk back to the room, that being awake didn't protect her from the real nightmare that was to come.

Yet, she didn't. It all started with sudden prickling that ate away at her, signaling that something was odd and leading into a frantic check of each outfit part for certainty. Usually, there were ribbons that she was supposed to wear in a low ponytail, but she didn't expect such small scraps of fabric to last forever. No, this was an entirely different sensation. The picture that the article showed looked similar to this, but for the love of life, she could not figure out what could be out of place. She had all three pieces with her, so how could she say something was missing? What was it that prompted her to want more than what she saw?

A chanced glance to her left rested her wandering eyes on the space by her box where she placed the inherited weapon before. At that moment, the pain in her chest disappeared as she drew back to gather up the desired objects and mirror herself once more, the bow in her left and an arrow that she pulled from the stand in her right. Walking back to the mirror, she was spellbound to connect the weapons just as they were usually used. Somehow, she knew precisely how she was supposed to be postured, where to place her left hand in the grove of bamboo, how closely the weapon should be near her face, and where to connect the arrow end to effortlessly pull back the string. Surprised that her fingers weren't strained in the process, it shouldn't be possible that she would be an expert at this right from the get-go.

Once she was nearing the limit to how much the string could bend to, she became closer to striking down the image of herself if she let go. Before her, a mirage materialized as if the bow and arrow were growing to their full length the more she tugged the string. Then again, there must have been some dust in her eyes, for there was no way that they could be so naturally measured for her weak upper-arm strength if they were their right size. If she had this much hidden-skill before, she probably would try her chances for the Kyudo club next year. This seems like it was-

As soon as she hit the point where she could no longer persuade the string, a moving picture bombarded her mind, focusing on a few aspects at first, and then multiplying frequently. The few faces shown were left as blank as a slate, hiding the truth that could have been made clear. It was true that she couldn't name everything that was occurring, but the ones she could focus on left an impact that she would carry throughout her whole life.

A lavish feast with its joyous patrons cheering on how splendid the occasion was...

Footsteps scurrying away in the darkness on country roads...

A woman shaking her head as if she deserved better after shattering a bowl of food to pieces…

Flames that reached up to the screaming roof-top...

A long climb of steps to a building...

Heaps of straw that scattered all over...

A hand offering the comb only to be closed softly by another...

A half-finished piece on a weaving loom...

An arrow crossing paths with a shooting star to cut across the half-moon...

A whispered embrace of navy, white, and vermilion...

The backs of two silhouettes resting their heads side by side with the setting sun...

Water gathered in a muddy-colored pot...

The unravelment of crimson and white ribbons and the escape of wooden shoes...

A first-person view of pounding fists that wanted to get out...

Which were getting louder...

And faster...

**_And sharper..._**

Before she could have a chance to decipher these visions that danced before her, she awoke by the reemerging sounds of crashes and pounds that were not only a part of the flashback. Startled by this sudden turn of events, she almost triggered the weapon to shoot, catching the slippage of her fingers just in time. After disarming them, she joined both arrow and bow together in her dominant hand. Any thought of those items being accurate to their measure was long gone as they remained as they were initially found, possibly a little shorter. Ever so often, indiscernible yells and deep panting would mix into the increasing thumps.

The plan to put away her grandmother's gifts before her parents discovered would have to be further delayed. Denial is not an option anymore when the seemingly impossible is confirmed. The god was still in her room, and it sounded like she was in distress from the noises. Shoot! Why did she run out without paying her?! Since she was the one who granted her wish, did she expect her to leave without that? How could she be so stupid with all her experience dealing with one like her? Now, the god was in a situation that wouldn't have happened had she just had a little more bravery from the start. But...how was she even going to repay her at all? It was bad enough that she ended up in debt with the god of poverty, worse that she would start over that debt with only a few coins left. Did she trust herself to lose everything she had for a wish she didn't even have the chance to speak out? What was she to do if she ended up rejecting the payment? It wasn't like she charged the same rates as him. Oh, couldn't just one-

Wait. If she was here, then she had an opportunity to get information from her, especially concerning how she could vanquish these dreams of hers. It might seem impulsive and probably not the best plan on her part, but as she looked down at the bow she held, she didn't have a lot of options. If she weren't upheld by the promise on the sheet, then she would be more than happy to give away the comb, clothes, or weaponry. Since she didn't want to be haunted for the rest of her life for doing so, it was time to get creative. She may not trust her, but the god did save her life, and she had to reimburse what she could to make up for the lack of money that she currently possessed by her newly-found talent of the bow. She might fail, but she'd forgive herself even less if she failed without trying. Grandmother wanted her to protect the ones she loved, but when her life was on the rocks, she believed she missed her shot. All was lost when no one else would answer her in her time of need, but it was wrong to follow that notion. This time, she was going to come to them. By then, she'll be one step closer to being the bulwark that he would never want to leave, and the girl who didn't need special powers to help someone. All she needed to succeed was Amaterasu's support when she saved her, and no one would possibly refuse her once more.

As she turned around to nod gratitude at her sleeping grandmother, she once again went through the mess with a different purpose in mind. Storming the short distance with the weapon in hand, she went back to the place she never thought she would come back to at all: her current living situation, her room. Her back against the wall closest to the closed threshold, she redrew her newly acquired gear at an acute downward angle to her left. Yeah, that's right. They weren't weird like before, so it most likely had to be something that her mind invented. In the same motion, she attempted to maneuver her right socked foot to slide open the door that covered the harsh voices overcome with the continuing lashes against the floor and walls. Before her foot could pry open even a thin slit, however, a velvety richness wheezed out as the collisions started to dissipate.

"-owe you nothing?! How dare you state that as fact, Your Excellency! There was no one at fault that day, none at all!" Immediate rationality was then regained in the vibration of their speech. "And if you were to place the blame on anyone, then I welcome it because I chose to defend you instead, the one who owes everything and anything for you. If you think that I'm going to leave you in your state and let history repeat itself once again, I-"

_Who's that? I don't remember there being someone-_ Her thoughts were jumbled as she listened, but were then intruded by another who radiated in authority, herself keeping silent as both voices persisted in their discourse that she didn't dare interrupt.

"If you don't go now, then you won't be able to get there in time." The resonance was a sternness so frigid that the room could frost over the outside if it wasn't reheated by a searing flame right after. "Please, trust me. Stop fighting that which is my own responsibility!"

However, the first party seemed to brittlely disagree with their decision. "It shouldn't be at all! Do you think I don't know what you are planning? Nothing has changed, has it?!" Their words started to break down in muffled sobs, moving the heart of the girl to undraw the defense she didn't need anymore. "Please, I want to be by your side no matter what! I barely survived the last time, and I cannot go through it again,**_ Miya_**! I can't! Even if it costs my own life, I need to be here." The same movements after she was released from the Ayakashi by the god were all too clear to her when someone else made them.

"You know why I brought you and only you here? Because I knew that you would understand why I'm doing this, and because I trust you to be my one enduring strength." Rustling movements made their way across the room for reassurance and sympathy before they settled softly to the ground. "Yet, I can't let you be my replacement any longer. No form of repayment I can give to you or you can give to me can stop this situation all the same. The others are waiting. **_Go._**"

"But what if-"

The voice laced with power matched a soothing intensity, "I am neither helpless nor alone. However, if it alleviates you, I swear that I will not come back empty-handed this time." Even so, that did not hide the faint laments they held as they persevered. "If I appear to break this promise, well, it's not like I can consider myself 'someone' at this point, correct? This isn't just a suggestion; this is a command to my shinki, to someone I deem as family. Ebisu and the others are waiting. When I return with the signal, there is no turning back."

The more masculine voice exhaled forlornly before reverting to a submissive tone, "Obedience to you is of a higher rank than your protection. I will heed by your orders as I always have before, Your Excellency, because I swore to serve under the name you granted me. My most humble apologies if I offended you."

Slow shuffling proceeded one by one until they finally stopped in place. Under the slight crevice below the door, a flash of light shone its diffraction before vanishing from her sight. Whoever or whatever was having a tense conversation with the god was gone before she could even place a face on them. Too many questions swam across her mind. How were they both so familiar with each other, especially by him calling her Miya? What did she mean by not coming back empty-handed, and why did he so easily back down when it didn't seem like he was going to? Is it possible to wonder about this so much when they were practically strangers to her? None of this made sense.

It continued in that manner when she shifted her eyes back to the hand she placed the weapons together earlier, almost jumping when they were both the size of the ruler she used for math class. Apparently, she was wrong to assume that they didn't change their size, but at least it was convenient that they were small enough to tuck behind her. Since her plan did not go accordingly, it would be rude if she were to go barging in with it when the "danger" had left. She desperately did not want to make the wrong impression with a powerful god in the room, never foreseeing that the angle she stashed them behind would sour their whole conversation. At the time, she only stressed the fact that she would have to give up the three coins not spent, and that was her intent when she discreetly slid open the door with her hands instead, turning around to make sure that it closed behind her when she passed through the opening. She never anticipated that by pivoting around, she would witness such a solemn moment. As the god made no indication she was there, one of her celestial hands pressed against the window as she looked up at a point in the night, her voice a breathy, woeful prayer.

"I'm sorry, but I have to try once again. Hopefully, you won't have to carry this burden like last time. If I fall, then maybe it will be worth it when you rise in a world where you are happier."

There were only a few feet between them, but they might as well have been miles away, provoking Hiyori to wish that she wasn't so careful coming in. No use wasting a second to have this discussion, so she might as well get over it. Moving so she was halfway between the door and the seemingly unaware god, she had to break the silence they were separated by. Beginning with two bows and two claps of her hands following after, she spared no effort calling the god to converse, praising her with reverent gratitude so she could fulfill her own desires.

The minute she started to kneel into prostration was the minute when the god finally turned around and acknowledged her. Two girls, with the masks they'd crafted for the world, hoped that those masks would be enough to hide the faces they would never show to anyone, never predicting that they would crack under pressure.

"Welcome back, but there's no need."

* * *

A/N: I know I said I was going to post last week, and that was the plan last Saturday. However, everything changed when my computer decided to not save all my edits, causing me to redo everything. Another reason was that I have written an extended author's note with source hyperlinks on my Tumblr (yatoholmes), which took some time getting ready because it was a lot of research. It's up right now, so check it out.

The most difficult part was writing the bow and arrow parts. I have tried the best I could from what I researched, but knowing me, it would probably be rewritten.

I have said it on Tumblr, but I am going to repeat it here as well because it is important to say it twice. **_Amaterasu and Mitsurugi are not in a romantic relationship. They are like family. They never were, and they never will be in that kind of relationship. _**If there was one thing I have to be firm on in this story, it's that.

Let's talk about something lighter, which is the fact that we finally get to see the first glimpses of Amaterasu's characterization in this story! I haven't read everything when it comes to _Noragami _fanfiction, but I have read enough to say that there isn't a lot that people do with Amaterasu's character. Even though we don't have a lot of information on her now, I find this sad because there's so much potential with a character like her. The same goes for Mitsurugi too because of his position in the written Japanese mythology. This changes tonight with this chapter, and it will continue to change as the story progresses.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it was interesting to read. I now join my fellow soldiers in reading the latest chapter of _Noragami_. See you next time!


End file.
